Help Me!
by AnimeLoverLoverOfWriting
Summary: Ichigo is suffering from the war and loss of his power. Isshin knowing he has to help his son calls Masaki's brother asking him to take him in because he cannot move his daughter which will cause them pain. Problem Masaki was disowned for going against Akito and marrying Isshin. Masaki has no idea of what went on after she married for they never spoke or saw each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just hit with this Idea sudden and decided to try it out.**

**WARNING Ichigo and Characters OOCness don't like it don't read it.**

**I just don't believe that Ichigo could be truly happy without his powers, or Un bothered by all he saw in his war with Azien. Also this might not be believable but bear with me.**

**I do not own Bleach or Fruits basket or the characters I am just playing with them and having my fun with them. **

**Oh and it goes by the anime I have never read the Manga's so expect it to be from the anime expect a few differences like the war and how Ichigo acts. **

Isshin stares at the ceiling in thought and sighs. 'A lot of things have happened lately, and I know that they it all lays heavily on Ichigo especially. I know even though he has not said so and deny it even; that he misses his powers, for they made him feel as though he could protect anyone from anything and anyone. Plus finding out that I am a soul reaper, as well as problem troubled him. I mean we were never close and I am not blaming that on Ichigo, but even though we were never close I know the gap has only grown now that he knows all this time I was a soul reaper and not once was I there to help him, or that I even lied and pretended to not know about what was going, at least until the last minute. Plus growing up when he was in pain of the death of his mother, I left him alone too much during that time. So no I not blame Ichigo for the very wide gap in our relationship how could I when I was the one to make the gap in the first place. Then I pulled it further apart with my lies.'

Isshin sigh once more before crawling out of bed and walking to his daughter's room, peeking into see them safe and sound asleep. As he sees his little girls sleeping he knows that they too have been affected not only with their mother's death but with all that has been going on with Ichigo as well. He closes the door softly and leans against the door once again, staring up at the ceiling.

He whispers "I am sorry my family." The truth was Isshin knew Ichigo wasn't going to come out this unscratched, but he told himself what did happen would only make Ichigo stronger, and it sure enough did. But now Isshin knows it wasn't worth it. He wish he had did things differently, wish he had chosen a less harmful and hurtful way to do things.

But he didn't, he was a coward and only wanted to face Soul Society again, when there was no choice left, and in chosen the last minute to enter, he had broken his child, he had let him suffer so badly and all alone.

He walks to his son's room, peeking into his room as well. But what you saw in Ichigo's room was much different than his sisters' room. While they had sleep peaceful and softly, Ichigo was tossing and turning and shouting "NO Stop, Nooooooo leave them alone. Stop hurting them!" he was tossing and flailing in his sleep.

Isshing wanted to go to Ichigo and just hug him and comfort him. But he knew if he did that he then Ichigo would just pretend to be okay and go back to sleep as through he was okay, when in reality he was not okay at all.

It hurt Isshin and he has no idea what to do anymore for he had help added this pain and brokenness to his son.

When his son finally calmed down for a minute Isshin shut the door quietly. He walks slowly back to his room and crawl back into his bed. Isshin falls asleep with tears running down his face.

Isshin then wakes up and blinks his eyes and then realized what he just dreamed of and without looking at the time turns to the phone to make a phone call to the one person that can help. Just hoping he will.

Hatori Is woken from his sleep by the phone ringing and he glares at it because he just saw the time and it is three in morning. 'Who would call at this time of night?' He picks up the phone and then groans when he hears who is on the phone. "Hey Hatori How is my sweet Brother-in-Law doing!?"Shouts an loud voice, on the other end. Making Hatori wince not only from the shout but also from the memories, the shout brought to him.

Isshin is the husband of his sister the same sister he no longer talks to or about, for she was disowned from the Sohams when she married Isshin Kurosaki, against Akito's wishes. When she was married she was ending whatever ties she had with the Shomas and that including Hatori. For whatever Akito wanted he got especially from his Zodiacs, and Akito wanted no one to have any contact with her. So no one did.

Hatori never spoke to her again and she never contacted him, as a matter of fact, the last he had heard from the family at all was from Isshin seven years ago, with an urgent call to call him back and that it was important.

Hatori never called back. But he constantly wondered what the call about. He nothing about his sister life after she left and had no idea what Isshin wanted especially at this hour.

He sighed "What is it that you had to call this early in the morning for especially for someone we do not talk to?" "Please Hatori I need your help so very badly I know that you no longer have anything to do with us, since Masaki married me but we need your help desperately otherwise I would not have called, but there is no one else I can call for this."

Hatori was shocked for the broken and what sounded like crying voice of his brother-in-law surprised him. Masaki had dated him for two years and in all that time Hatori had never heard such sadness from the man not even when he had cried a few times here and there, they were never this sorrowful.

Hatori sighed again "What is it?" Isshin voice broke more and more as he spoke "My son he cannot stay in this town it had to many memories bad one something tragic happen here. He's plagued by nightmares that have him screaming and he just cannot stay here I think moving him is the best. But it is not for the girls. So I need to have him live with you. Please he needs to get away if only for the year then he graduates." The desperately in his brother-in-law voice made him wonder but then he knew he could nothing, Akito would most likely never approve.

"I cannot not, I am sorry Isshin the boy will simple have to get over it." He spoke softly. Isshin spoke something that made his heart freeze "if you won't do it for me or a boy who needs your help, than do if for your sister, you own her that much after turning your back on her."

Hatori sighs, Masaki knew of the curse and that was why she had to go to Akito for permission to marry Isshin.

"Fine I will talk to Akito for permission since he has to approve it first." He heard of relieved sigh from Isshin. "Fine here is my contact info to let me know what he says." After getting that he hung up and went back to sleep.

As Hatori slept he had no idea what he was getting himself into and just how badly Ichigo would need him.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please give me a review and tell me what you thought, please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two I hope you enjoy and like it!**

**I own nothing sadly!**

Hatori wakes up and blinks the sleep, out of his eyes. Then sits up fast suddenly remember the call from last night. _'So she has a son that about sixteen huh? Good for her I guess." _ He sighs getting ready for the day and making his way to Akito _'might as well get this done with, though I don't think he will agree to it.' _

A sigh leaves Hatori lips and knocks. Hearing the approver he enters and suddenly bows low and takes a sit. "What do you want Hatori?" The raspy voice of Atiko brings him to sit up and answer. "My sister's husband called needing a favor." Hatori shakes as he starts to speak. "Well what is this favor, which the fool wants?'" Akito voice is full of angry and loud.

Taking a shaky breath, Hatori looks up "he says his son needs to get away from there, that something tragic went on that causes him to scream in his sleep. Only he can't move the girls because they too have been affected by it, but it would be a bad idea to move, where as his son needs to leave. So he asked if I can house him until he graduates or for the year."

Akito laugh calms Hatori for a minute knowing he isn't going to lash out in angry. "Well then we must make the bitch's son feel welcome." He laughs again but it's not kind. "You are dismissed Hatori, call the fool and inform him his son can come."

Hatori hurries and leaves to make the call least Akito changes his mind.

Giving Isshin the info he will need and telling him to mail Ichigo things and just send the boy with anything important to him with him when he comes next week.

Isshin thanks him and then ends the call telling him the date that Ichigo will arrive, letting Hatori know he will just take a taxi to the Estate, and hanging up.

Hatori looks at the computer he is sitting in front of and hopes that this kid never finds out there secret. He gets to work and soon the day is ending for once without anything really happening.

Such a shame with an orange hair boy the day was not as calm. It was just as hectic as always, maybe worse with the news he was getting.

Ichigo had just woken and starting getting dressed when his dad called a family meeting.

Isshin had stopped attacking his son, because when he did, all that happened was Ichigo getting thrown around and then getting up and walking away without a word or even a glance to his father.

Ichigo sat down with the family and looks to his family waiting for the meeting to happen. Isshin looks at his kid serious and then speaks in a calm voice surprising his children. "The thing is I called your mother's brother last night."

"What for they don't ever call or talk to us, they didn't even call you back when you call to let them know she was dead!" shouted Ichigo in angry at the family who ignored his mother, they ignored the person who meant the world to him. Even when she was dead they had ignored her.

Isshin sighed when Karin nodded with an angry scowl and Yuzu just nodded in agreement but with a cute look about her.

He knew Ichigo wasn't going to take this well. "Listen, Ichigo you, have fallen into a depression you are only getting worse and you won't let anyone help, you won't see a doctor you won't talk to anyone about it. You ignore everyone and everything. You sulk around, you're constantly unaware, you are just like robot and son this worries me and I want to help you." Ichigo scowl at his father not liking were this seemed to be going.

"Ichigo I know you think I am not, but I am but I am and so are all your friends, even Kisuke is worried about you. I think you need to get away for a while." He pauses and Ichigo looks at him disbelief. "So were moving?" _'That doesn't seem so bad, get away from here and the memories.' _

Isshin suddenly looks sad "No Ichigo we are not moving you are moving in with your uncle Hatori, who is your mother's brother." Isshin waits knowing it is going to happen. All three of his children start talking at once and shouting that he can't do that. Yuzu starts to cry Karin starts yelling and screaming in frustrating and Ichigo is just shouting in protest.

"QUITE!" Isshin yells over them stopping them but with Yuzu still crying. "Ichigo you can't stay here, but your sisters can't move, it won't be healthy for them. You know this, please just give him a change he is allowing you to go without knowing the reason why, please you guys understand your brother needs to leave." Isshin speaks to his kids, Isshin knows Ichigo sisters always comes first to Ichigo so he used them against Ichigo in his speak and Isshin always knows his daughters love their brother and want what's best for him.

Karin glared at her father, but on the inside it was a raging storm of thoughts and emotions. _'I know Ichigo isn't the same since what happened, I know he is in a depression and it worries me too. But I thought he would come out of it, I mean he is so strong. But dad is right for once Ichigo is not getting better and probably can't if he stays. But I don't want my brother to go, I love him and him, I mean he has always been here for us and even though we fight and don't get along we always stand together.' _

Karin then looks to her who just once again is looking dazed out the window. '_But he needs this and so he must go. If it will help I want him to go.'_ Karin looks away when she feels tears enter her eyes.

Yuzu quietly sobs _'why must Ichigo go through all this, I know he is not doing well from all his fighting as a soul reaper but, I thought he would get better, do I really have to let go of my brother so he can get better?' _ Yuzu looks to her brother and sees he is just gazing outside not even paying any mind to the tension in the room. _'I am not dumb I know he is hurting and that he has not been the same. I guess I will have to see him leave to go away, if it helps him I should be happy for him right?'_

Karin looks to her father "fine, if it will get us the old Ichigo back, send him away until he is annoying again. Because how he is now is just pathetic." She said not saying the truth that she only wants him to get better.

Yuzu's nods "Yes, if it means he will get better then let's pack his things and send him off with a smile." Yuzu says with tears running down her checks, but trying to smile. Ichigo just looks to his father and nods getting up and going up the stairs.

Isshin sighs and goes up after him. When he enters to see his son packing, not caring about anything, even though he is leaving, he knows he did the right thing. He leaves letting his son continue to pack.

The next day came and Ichigo went and checked out of his school also telling his friends about how he was moving away and giving his info on how they could get a hold of him if they needed him. Not ever expecting a call why should he would he has no powers to make him useful.

That week went by fast and Ichigo made lots of promises to call and let them know how he is doing and that he would see them ever now again.

As for the Soham's all they knew is someone is coming to live with Hatori and don't care much on anything else. Hatori got a room ready and bought a few things to make the house look a little more like a home.

When the day for him to arrive came he was in for a surprise, on just what this boy was going to be like.

Ichigo was at the train station saying his goodbye all he packed for the week until his things arrived was , a week full of cloths, his school uniform, his badge which was just normal now, it didn't beep or make him transform, but meant a lot to him. Then a few pictures, that of Soul Reapers, his family his mother and sister especially, But that was all that meant anything to him.

Yuzu kept crying and hugging him. Then when he was about to go on board the train, Karin ran at him and hugged him crying that she was going to miss him and that he had better call or else.

He just smiled at them before boarding and going straight to sleep not caring about anything that was going on within the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter Three I know that Masaki, Isshin and all their ages doesn't make since so please just go with it. I hope you like it.**

Hatori stayed at his home the day of Ichigo arriver, he let everyone know ahead of time he wasn't coming in today.

He sat in the living room with Shigure and Ayame drinking tea and for once they were being quiet while they waited for the boy's arrival. It seemed he was not the only anxious one to meet Masaki's son. For they all loved her and thought of her as sister like he did, even if he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most, he still loved her very much.

Hatori's thoughts turn in the way of his sister and her life _'so she has three kids huh? I wonder if her son is anything like her. Does he have her heart, the one that loved everything and anyone without any judgment, the one so much like Tohru. I am glad she seems to have found some happiness without us, even if I am upset I was not there for her when I should have been, or have not met her kids like I should have. I mean two daughters and a son. I don't even know what order they go in or old they are expect Ichigo who is sixteen, I also don't know how close they are to each other. I don't know what they look like or what there personalizes are like. Some uncle I am._

Ayame too was thinking about Masaki. '_I wonder what this kid is like and how Masaki is doing I wonder what the girls are like? I just can't believe we have no idea about this I mean it has been years too many to count. I guess it lucky that the Main House's number did not change huh? I remember the way Masaki was, she was kind but she was also determined and I knew when she went to Akito for permission to marry Isshin Kurosaki that even if he denied her she would marry him anyway. She loved him so much and he loved and adored her. Even if it killed me to see her be cut from our lives, at least she got her happily ever after is what I said to comfort myself knowing she deserved happiness.' _

'_I just hope this kid can enjoy his time here even if he went through something tragic. Hatori says he doesn't know what it was actually just something that has the kid waking in screams. Poor kid I hope we can help him a little at least.'_

Shigure thoughts were all over the place as well about what was going and what memories they brought up with him as well. _'I remember Masaki she was so Kind and determined, but she was also a protector she looked out for all of them even if she was older than them. She was still very protective for an older girl. She always looked out for them and mothered them. It was weird sometimes because she could also know when something was wrong just by looking at them even if they didn't show anything was wrong she still always knew anyway. She would bandaged there scraps or hold them when they cried she was always with them when they need her. But we were not there the one time she needed us. I remember when she brought Isshin home he seemed to fit right in, he was lively and nothing seemed to be able to bring him down, but then that's not true I guess. Masaki being upset always made him sad or mad but rarely was that going on. He still remember when Masaki came home crying to Isshin that Akito had denied her, and she didn't know what to do. Shigure had seen the tears Isshin shed and then hear him softly tell her, that she could walk away from him and have nothing to do with him and he would have no hard feeling, they could go onas friends through he did not want to only be her friend but would if she wanted him to be, or they could get married anyway. Masaki then told him they would disown her and that would not look right to his family. Isshin then said that he had no family left he was all alone. It was decided that they would marry anyway even if it meant being disowned. _

Then they all thought something together without knowing it of course. _'I hope whatever thing that was tragic didn't hurt or affect Masaki more than her babies' pain because that is worse enough. I hope she is okay after whatever tragic thing happened. _

A knock came bringing them back to the real world. Hatori got up and opens the door to an Orange hair kid, for a minute he thinks it is Kyo but realizing the boys hair is spiked and this kids a lot more muscle which was saying thing all in its self, seeing how Kyo and all of them were really fit. But as Hatori looked into the kids face he saw Masaki's eyes.

Hatori steps aside to let the kid in. Ichigo steps in looking around yet not seeing really. Hatori turns to the boy's dead gaze and filches, not believing a kids eyes can look so dead. When he looks again they are just as dead. "Well I am Hatori your uncle. Your dad says your name is Ichigo right?"

Ichigo just looks at him. "Right well I will show you to your room so you can unpack." But as Hatori is moving to his room Shigure and Ayame move to meet him and not so quietly either making him sigh at the unavoidable.

"Hello I am Shigure it is great to meet you, look at you, you look just like my cousin Kyo but your hair is spiky and your also have more muscle then him and that is saying something since he has quite a bit too."

Ayame then jumps to speak or more like shout "Yes Gure you are right he has a lot muscle why that is quite impressive. But don't worry kid if you need any help let me know you can always count on me." He gives a thumb's up to the kid. Hatori feels a headache coming on wonder how the boy was going to take to the hyper men.

Ichigo just stares at them in annoyance '_They are just like dad and Kisuke it is so unbelievable and I know I will get constant headaches great that sure won't change then.' _He just looks at them and rolls his eyes walking away not caring where he is going or if they think he is rude he does not want to be here anyway.

Plus how is someone supposed to deal with these people, he sure doesn't know or care even I mean he barely dealt with his family. Yes he loved them even if he wasn't close with his father. But he stuck with them and would always be there for them no what it is for. But these people are not family were where they when his mom was being buried, not there, they never called us back when we told them it was urgent and they needed to call us back, but they didn't he never heard from them saw them or even seen a card or letter to his mom at least. They ignored them all, so no they are not family, they never where there for us at all.

Hatori goes after the kid "your room is this way let's get you unpack." Hatori noticed the only thing he has is a backpack '_most not have very many values.'_

When Ichigo was shown his room he slammed the door on Hatori face before he could come in. He lay on the bed looking at the wall on his side wishing he was home. '_Why am I here again? Oh yeah my dad thinks I need to get away. Well you know what goat face I can't believe you are making choices for me now of times, what gives you right do decided what is best for now!? I mean what can healthier then letting your 15 year all son fight hollows and nearly get killed all the time, I mean that sure healthy as hell.' _Before Ichigo knows it he has drifted off to sleep.

Hatori looks at the door is shock for a minute then just walks away trying to calm down, '_just give him time he has obvious been through a lot and plus he have never even met you and doesn't have good impressing just because of that fact, he has all the right to be angry with this family. So just give him time, he'll come around soon, I mean what uncle never even met his nephew before. Not great ones, so yeah all he needs is time, but I hope to be some help. Plus I think he is mute I mean he has not said one word and no one can't ignore the feeling to say something when meeting Ayame and Shigure for the first time and it hardly good things they say either. I wonder how this will affect his school word or if this has anything to do with the tragic event that happened. For Isshin hinted it affected Ichigo the most in the family. _

Hatori was brought back by Ayame voice "he just slammed the door in your face. How rude then again I think the kid is mute he did not speak one word or even make a noise. Still he is very rude to have slammed the door in your face like that!"

"But Ayame, you have to take in the fact that he obvious went through something bad, plus what good thing have we done for the kid before now. I mean to him we are strangers to us he is a strangers. through being a strangers is our fault not his. He has no good reasons to like us or even trust us, and why should he we never tried to contact him or the family. He is apparent in pain and hurting from something plus his family sent him away I mean image how that feels to be in a new place sent away from you family, with no one you know or anything you even know. This is a new world to him so go easy on him."

Ayame nods at Shigure after thinking about. Decided he will just give it time like Hatori seems to be doing and Shigure. Hatori is surprised and horrified to realized him and Shigure seem to be thinking the same thing.

The next day when Hatori wakes Ichigo for breakfast, Ichigo glares at him from bed. Hatori just looks down at him "Well get up time for breakfast, today is Sunday so no school today, but you have it tomorrow come on get up."

Ichigo does so begrudged and in a bad mood. When he gets to the table and sees the two idiots he meet yesterday he wants to bang his head on something. When they see him they smile but he just sits down, the black hair one leans toward him "just write what you want to tell us since you are mute." He slides Ichigo a pad of paper and pen. Which ichigo pointy ignores the paper and pen and them all during breakfast, rolling his eyes at them '_I can't believe they think I am mute don't they think if that was the case my dad would have warned even he's not that narrow minded. Then again who knows but they don't know that.'_

Ichgio never answered them or even tried to be polite and just ignored them and made it no secret that's what he is doing.

After breakfast Ichigo locked himself back up in his room only coming out for meals which he ignored them for and never tried to hide it, it kind of pained them.

They all knew the next day was going to be interesting. Plus the teenage Sohams weren't going to be as understanding as them, just hoping nothing to bad happens when he meets the others tomorrow at school.

Plus just hoping he will do fine in school without being able to speak, Hatori made sure to call them to warn them so they wouldn't ask him to introduce himself to them. Or expect him to speak at all. Well he left a message at least and knew they would warn the teacher so everything was good.

But boy were they in for a surprise the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not written in a while I just start my first semester of college and it been interest and hard all at the same time. So sorry!**

**Don't anything, no matter how much I might want to! *tears* it's so sad,**

The night before Ichigo was to start at his new school; Ichigo woke from a bad dream by a shaking of his shoulder, expecting to see his new house mate; however he was so surprised to see a blond hair man instead. The guy smiled then hoped out of the window as he felt someone moving to the room.

Ichigo heard the door open just as the blond left and saw Hatori look at the open window, but then his glaze turn to Ichigo. Ichigo just stared at him then rolled on his side facing the open window and closing his eyes pretending to fall back to sleep, by evening out his breathing. Ichigo did not want to be questioned as to why he had woken up screaming as through he was a little girl about to be murdered. Who would want to face those questions, beside he wouldn't be able to tell the truth anyway. At least not without being sent away.

'_I mean oh yeah, 'guess what a few months I ago I been able to see the dead spirits of people from as long as I can remember, but a month ago I lost that ability by giving up my powers in order to defeat a bad guys who out to rule the world just like a god! Oh yeah the men with the rubber calls would be there within just a call._

Hatori on the other hand, moved a hand through his hair while thinking. '_Well you can talk, if those screams are anything to go by, you are cable, you just chose not to I guess, I wonder what you must have seen or have happened to you, to make you stop talking, much like Kisa. I know I will call Shigure tomorrow before the others leave to school, so he can tell them, and they can help him like they did with Kisa, I know we can get him to talk again.'_

Hatori left and made his way back into his bed falling asleep determined to help his nephew anyway he could.

Later that morning Ichigo woke and got dressed leaving without breakfast or a word to the man at the stove. He had showered and changed getting everything in his backpack quickly, and intended to leave just as quick, without a word to the man he cared nothing for and refused to care for, he left through the door and made sure to close the door loud enough so Hatori knew he had left. Not that he cared.

Hatori watched him go knowing he would be early but not trying to stop him, knowing it would do no good after all you can't really try to stop someone when they have their mind make up to do something, and this kid seem he has his mind make up on not staying.

So he just picked up the phone and call Shigure and letting him know, what he find out last night and to let the kids know and how he was thinking maybe they can help Ichigo, talk again like they did with Kisa.

As Ichigo was walking to school his mind wandered onto his life, '_I still can't believe it is finally over all the fighting all the blood and gore. I mean I thought it would never end and for a while I worried for my sister's safety.'_

"Watch out" a voice shouted and Ichigo was push and hit the side walk, he looked up and saw a girl with dirty blond hair standing over and looking at him with worry. "Are you okay you were almost hit, you should pay more attention to what going on around you, especially when you are walking around, you know!?" She shouting in worry at him making him raises his eye brow and just stand up, and keep on walking without a word to the girl, who was now shouting at him about how rude he is. But Ichigo just ignored the girl and kept walking.

But after Ichigo was out of sight the girl put down the fist she was shaking in the air, while she was shouting at his retreating back. _'He looks like he has been through hell, I mean those eyes were like lifeless, I have never seen such sad eyes that held nothing in them. He kind of remembers me of me as a Yankee. So sad but hey his wearing our school uniform which means I will get to see him, maybe I can help with whatever he is going through, man when did I turn into Tohru?' _

Ichigo find his way on campus and soon just starting walking around not paying attention to anything until he came to the office than he stepped in and waited for the lady at the desk to notice him. She was typing away and filing things, at least that is what it looked like. But when she lifted her head and saw she jumped a little and spoke "I am sorry, I did not see you, I hope you were standing there and waiting that long, but don't worry young man we have your forms and class sheet right here for you." She reached in a cabinet and grabbed a piece of paper.

When she handed it too she smile "don't worry we are aware of your situation and we will work to the best of our abilities to help you out." She smile again but he just nodded walking away confused as hell on what she was talking '_what does she mean made aware of my situation?"_

Ichigo started wondering around the school and soon found a bench that he could sit. _'I wish I wasn't here.'_

Suddenly Ichigo is looking to Kisuke Urahara's face and suddenly he starts to rant at him. "Why the hell were you at my window in the middle of the night you creeper!? What the hell are you even doing here?" he cuts him off before he can answer the first question.

"Well first I was waking you from you sleep and seeing if you were alright. I here to let you know I am trying to get you out of that house as soon and I can." Urahara started out in a sing-song voice but then his voice ending being serious at the end.

Ichigo looked at "where would I live?" Urahara suddenly grinned "with me in my new store of course, your dad says you should with you family but seeing how I am your godfather and Yourichi is you godmother, I decided I had the right to move down here with her and watch over you. But I am still working on conniving him but so far it not happening." 

"Since when do I have godparents!?" he shouts again. "We have always been here just showed ourselves a little later than most." Spoke a musky men's voice from a black cat. Ichigo just nodded then, not even finding the engery to shout anymore. He was tired and drained from their visit already.

Urahara and Yourichi watch on in disappoint, he was responding, but now he seems just like he going back to being depressed, hence why, they wanted to be there for him. They could help more than this family, which knew nothing of what he went through or suffered, and never could understand it, either. That if they found out, and believed the story.

Maybe they were jealous as well, they didn't want to leave there godson alone again, when they just got to know him. But then again something bugged Urahara, when he felt the man that Ichigo is living with, his spiritual power it was weird and that scared and worried both him and Yourichi.

"Actually Ichi-berry why were really is to let you know that your family is different, there something about their spiritual power just be careful, and we have someone else with us. who has agree to go to school with you. In order to help us protect you." Urahara speaks serious again, catching Ichigo attention.

"Who, and I can take of myself just find, I did it without the powers before I can do it again damn it, I don't need protection!" he shouts and runs off before getting his answer, later wishing he had stayed to find out.

"Kisuke you felt it didn't you?" Kisuke pulls his hat down over his eyes. "Yes I did, it seems we were wrong again when it comes to the boy, he will gain his powers back again, especially if we can feel his spiritual power this early again." Yourichi looks to where they ran off to. _'Watch over him well. After all I do care for the boy, just like a son, and I know Kisuke feels the same way I do.'_

**Well that is it I hope you all liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry but I lost muse for a while! I just couldn't write or even think what I should write! But here is Chapter five of my story Help Me! I hope you like it! **

**I also want to thank: thek96, The Greatest Fool In Existence, iame, Guest, Sakio, sugercadet. For reading and reviewing for story. I thank you for I have a lot of doubts about it.**

**Sugercadet: thank for liking it and I am sorry I have taken so long to write this.**

Ichigo storms his way back to the school in angry. _'I can protect myself, after all they are the ones who sent me out to fight aren't they!?' _he shouts in his mind. But then his mind betrayed him with another thought. '_But you can't fight anymore. Can you?' _it taunts Ichigo.

Ichigo stands waiting by the door to his home room class waiting to be called in by the teacher. In order to induce him to the class. "You can come in now." He hears the teacher call and he thunders in the room his eyes also still hold a burning rage in them.

standing at the front listening to the teacher make the induction's for him, because they think he is mute, _'it's no longer annoying it is kind of funny, that they are that stupid.' _"This is Ichigo Kurosaki please make him feel welcome everyone." The teacher then turned to him "You sit right in between Momiji and Haru Sohma. Okay" the teacher smiles at him, hoping to make him feel more comfortable.

A boy who's wearing the girls outfit soon starts bouncing in his sit with excitement. The other one had white hair on top and back under the white strip. '_And people say I dye my hair.'_ He hardens when he realized what name had said. When he sat down the blond boy who was hopping and bouncing was reminding him of a bunny.

"Hi I am Momiji Soham, I hear we're cousin and don't you worry, and make you feel right at home while you're here." Momiji babble on to him which he just glared and turned away coldly '_wow news travels fast in this Sohma family huh.'_

Haru's stiffen for the way this boy seems to be ignoring his cousin. _'Plus he doing it in a cold way.'_ He feels Black Haru coming on but is pushing him back. Just to see what is going to happen and why the boy is acting the way he is.

The rest of the class is spent with Momiji just smiling and trying to get the new family member to talk to him. But he just ignores the other and the teacher's lectures, soon the break bell is called and then back to class with it going just like that until lunch. That when things take a weird turn.

Ichigo picks his things up, when the annoying bunny. That's what Ichigo dubbed Momiji. He comes back over to him, not deterred in the least by the bad attitude Ichigo has had towards him, "Why don't you eat lunch with us?" he shouts in happiness following Ichigo out the door, as a group of five comes over to him, one being the girl who pushed him out of the way early day that he ignored the whole group and walk away from them. But then stops to overlook the group which for some reason he was getting a weird gut feeling. The same one he felt from Hatori and ignored it brushing it off as paranoia.

But now he is feeling it from all of the group expect three of them. Plus it felt it from the bunny and other Sohma boy he sat by in class.

There was a girl who seems gothic and creepy, with brown hair and a braid on the left side of her shoulder, with brown eyes. She did feel strange but not like the others. Then a short girl who had brown hair and teal eyes, that seemed so innocent, he just wanted to hug her and shield her, from the evil of the world. She didn't feel weird either. Then there a boy with purple hair and the same colored eyes. He feels so strange Just like Hatori, The Bunny, and the other Sohma in class with him. Plus the two Sohmas who were there when he showed up. The next is a boy with Orange hair just like his, only it straight and his eyes are red not his hazel nut brown ones. Plus the strange feeling again.

He looks at them then back at Momiji who is still chatting to him and he rolls his eyes walking the other way. Decided to ignore his gut for now and look more into it later.

"That it I have enough of your attitude, especially towards us!" shouts a voice in angry. Ichigo turns to look at who shouted, and found Haru is racing towards him to fight. He stands unmoving waiting to take this boy down. But when the hand is an inch away from his face a hand that is not Ichigo's catches it.

"I will thank you to leave my friend alone." Ichigo turns wide eyes to Shinji who just grins at him. His voice when speaking to Haru was hard, cold. It's the voice that he used against Azien. Or the tone he used when speaking about Soul Reapers at least before the Winter War happened.

Suddenly Ichigo head begins to throb and he shouts at Shinji giving up his gig as a mute or someone who just is afraid to speak. "Why the hell of all the people they send is you? What they hell were they thinking?"

Shinji throws Haru in the wall by the group. Haru slams so hard in the wall his body makes a dent. Shinji passes just a cold look to the people that looking on in surprise and shock some fear some with hope for a good battle.

"They sent me because, I missed my berry so much, and kid I'm glad to see you can still show emotions; we worried for a little bit, that you would never show them again." He grins in his way that makes you this he is a creeper, unless you know him. Then you just know it's his way of saying hi to a friend.

Ichigo is talking to Shinji but looking at the Shomas and their friends. "Whatever, I still can't believe they would send you." The Sohmas and others look at him wondering who this creeper is and how their cousin/cousin's friend knows him.

Then Ichigo turns angry eyes towards Shiniji "and I am not your Berry!" He shouts annoyed. Shinji ignores all the gaping Sohams in favor of grinning even wider at Ichigo. "Took you that long to realize what I said huh? Man you really have lost your touch." He then pokes a finger in his ears while twisting it and still grinning at Ichigo.

"Shut up Shinji!" But then Shinji looks to the Sohmas. "Ichigo Keep your guard up around them okay?" then before Ichigo could start asking questions or really shouting questions Shinji just walks away. The Sohmas' tenses up at the warning from the creepy dude. Ichigo just rolls his eyes before turning to the group and passed out Sohma. "Listen just leaves me alone. Just forget about me I will be gone as soon as I can. I want nothing to do with you Sohmas." He walks away before turning to look at Kyo weirdly before walking away.

**I hope you liked and will let me know! If you think I can improve on it then just let me how? Thank you for all your support and for reading the story.**


End file.
